Dirty Talking Edward
by ATEMDAC
Summary: what happens when Bella is bored and tries to talk Edward into dirty talking with her through notes in Biology----This Does! first FanFic please don't clober me. Lemons, be warned!one-shot....maybe, not sure.


**I will not bother you while your reading all I say is enjoy and thanks for reading :) :D :)**

_

* * *

_

_Edward. **Bella**. Mike reading out loud to the class.**

* * *

**_

**Can this get any more boring, I think I'm going to actually die of boredom.**

_Please don't do that, love; it would make me quite upset. Plus I've had to go through this more times than I can remember_.

**I just want to get out of here. I really need a distraction or at least something other than the genetic make-up of cells.**

_Well I wouldn't normally tell you this but you seem desperate by the way you've nearly sharpened that pencil to your finger. Newton is having quite disturbing thoughts about you..umm...and Jessica...at the same time._

**OMC you're kidding, that's soooooo gross!!**

_No I wish I was. He's also thinking about dirty talking to you and making you extremely...eerrr...umm wet?_

**Ha-ha, you can barley say it, OMC, look at your face you look like you I bet you couldn't talk dirty********just said a dirty word to the queen of England if you tried.**

_That's not fair you've never heard me try, and just for the record Newton can't talk dirty either._

**Oh Yer, if you think you can talk dirty I'd love to see you prove it ******

_Bella, I am not going to dirty talk to you, especially not through a note in biology._

**Ha I knew you couldn't do it. Umm...Edward, why are you cringing like that you look like you're in serious pain.**

_Newton, let us just say there is now a trampoline, a swing and certain vibrating objects involved in his little fantasy. As for your other challenge I refuse. I am a gentlemen and you are a lady and I will not dirty talk to you (at ____least not now) _

_Beelllllaaaaa, stop looking at me with those eyes it's not fair you know I don't stand A chance against them._

**Edward that is kind of the point. Pllllleeeeeeeassssee try and dirty talk to me.**

_Bella I don't need to try, I know I can and I don't think you can handle it._

**Try me**

_Are you sure you can handle it_

**I know I can handle it**

_Are you sure, you've never seen this part of me_

**I'm dying to see it**

_Nice choice of words_

**Thanks, now do it**

_Again nice choice, but I want to make sure your ready it will be a shock and I am warning you I will not be using technical terms for certain body parts._

**OMC, just tell me!!**

_Ok here it goes, I'm just going to say what I've been feeling since I met you._

**Good now, hurry up!**

_When we finish school I'm going to drive you home, carry you upstairs, lay you down on the bed, then I am going to kiss you. I'm going to thrust my tong into your mouth and taste you; I'm going to make you moan and shiver in need. Then I'm going to so slowly run my hands down to the edge of your shirt and start running my hands up, slowly unbuttoning as I go. Then I'm going to move my mouth down your neck licking and sucking as I work my way down to the top of your bra. Then I'm going to lick and blow making your nipples strain for my touch. Then I will slowly undo the clasp and let it fall from your breasts and I will lean down and kiss your erect nipples, gently sucking and blowing making them as hard as they will go and making you moan and whimper. Then I am going to pick you up and put you on my lap so you are straddling me. I will rip off my shirt and pants leaveing only my boxers on and I will slowly slide your pants down your legs making you shiver. Then I will kiss you again while I massage your mounds and I will grind my hips against you so my rock hard cock rubs against you wet, hot pussy. You will moan and I will keep doing this until your dripping wet. Then I will slide off your panties and my boxers and move you so you're lying down on the bed with me in between your legs then I will slowly lean down and lick your throbbing clit until you are about to come then pull away but before you can catch your breath my thick, hard cock will plunge into you making you come right then, making you scream my name and making you loose control of your shivering body. I will ram into you so hard my balls will slam against your ass making you squirm and moan. Then I will pull out only to fuck you again only this time hitting your sweet spot making you scream and yell. I will keep ramming into you grunting and groaning while you scream and moan over and over, until I finally come so strong and hard into you it sends you over the edge again then I will roll you over so you are on top of me with my cock still in you and hum until you_ _fall asleep hot and sweaty on top of me._

**Wow**

_Never underestimate a Cullen_

**Clearly**

_You're not upset?_

**Are you kidding I can make do with just the note if I have to**

_I'm starting to think you may get the show to go with it..._

**Really Edward? I just can't believe you wrote that, it's incredible.**

_Well I can smell you like it from over here_

**Oh, you can smell that...**

_Yes and honestly it's turning me on so much right now it's taking all I have not to take you in front of the entire class._

**You know I wouldn't object. I doubt Mike would either by the sound of it.**

_That just sold it, we will have to wait till we get home._

**We...**

_Yes we I'm not exactly in a comfortable position right now, if you know what I mean. Any chance I can carry your books for you to the car?_

**I would prefer a bit of a preview of what's to come later...**

_Then be my guest but with you looking at me I don't think I will be able to make it past the parking lot._

**Does it look like I care...**

_Umm, no?_

**Bingo, I honestly am contemplating dragging you to a broom closet but our first time has to be more special than that.**

_Ok we wait until we get home, plus that was the fantasy..._

**OM-**

"Miss Swan, Mr Cullen You know the rules note passing is prohibited and so it must now be read to the class. Mr Newton, would you mind?" Mr Banner said.

"Sure Mr Banner" Dam you Mike Newton. He grabbed the note with a smug smile and started to read.

**Can this get any more boring, I think I'm going to actually die of boredom.**

_Please don't do that, love; it would make me quite upset. Plus I've had to go through this more times than I can remember._

**I just want to get out of here. I really need a distraction or at least something other than the genetic make-up of cells.**

_Well I wouldn't normally tell you this but you seem desperate by the way you've nearly sharpened that pencil to your finger. Newton is having quite disturbing thoughts about you..umm...and Jessica...at the same time._

Mike looked like he was about to have a heart attack "h-how did you know that?"

"Lucky guess?" Edward replied trying to down play it.

**OMC you're kidding, that's soooooo gross!! **

_No I wish I was. He's also thinking about dirty talking to you and making you extremely...eerrr...umm wet?_

**Ha-ha, you can barley say it, OMC, look at your face you look like you just said a dirty word to the queen of England********I bet you couldn't talk dirty if you tried.**

_That's not fair you've never heard me try, and just for the record Newton can't talk dirty either._

Mike was looking at Edward with quite a scared expression.

**Oh Yer, if you think you can talk dirty I'd love to see you prove it ******

_Bella, I am not going to dirty talk to you, especially not through a note in biology._

**Ha I knew you couldn't do it. Umm...Edward, why are you cringing like that you look like you're in serious pain.**

_Newton, let us just say there is now a trampoline, a swing and certain vibrating objects involved in his little fantasy. As for your other challenge I refuse. I am a gentlemen and you are a lady and I will not dirty talk to you (at least not now) ___

Mike was just staring at Edward now, a look of total shock on his face. "How could you know that" he asked his voice trembling.

"Mike you look terrified I was just trying to entertain Bella" now he was just laying it on thick, "I know you wouldn't really think something like that, that would be wrong" he said with a smugness to his voice that was undeniable.

_Beelllllaaaaa, stop looking at me with those eyes it's not fair you know I don't stand A chance against them._

**Edward that is kind of the point. Pllllleeeeeeeassssee try and dirty talk to me.**

_Bella I don't need to try, I know I can and I don't think you can handle it._

**Try me**

_Are you sure you can handle it_

**I know I can handle it**

_Are you sure, you've never seen this part of me_

**I'm dying to see it**

_Nice choice of words_

**Thanks, now do it**

_Again nice choice, but I want to make sure your ready it will be a shock and I am warning you I will not be using technical terms for certain body parts._

**OMC, just tell me!!**

_Ok here it goes, I'm just going to say what I've been feeling since I met you._

**Good now, hurry up!**

_When we finish school I'm going to drive you home, carry you upstairs, lay you down on the bed, then I am going to kiss you. I'm going to thrust my tong into your mouth and taste you; I'm going to make you moan and shiver in need. Then I'm going to so slowly run my hands down to the edge of your shirt and start running my hands up, slowly unbuttoning as I go. Then I'm going to move my mouth down your neck licking and sucking as I work my way down to the top of your bra. Then I'm going to lick and blow making your nipples strain for my touch. Then I will slowly undo the clasp and let it fall from your breasts and I will lean down and kiss your erect nipples, gently sucking and blowing making them as hard as they will go and making you moan and whimper. Then I am going to pick you up and put you on my lap so you are straddling me. I will rip off my shirt and pants leave only my boxers on and I will slowly slide your pants down your legs making you shiver. Then I will kiss you again while I massage your mounds and I will grind my hips against you so my rock hard cock rubs against you wet, hot pussy. You will moan and I will keep doing this until your dripping wet. Then I will slide off your panties and my boxers and move you so you're lying down on the bed with me in between your legs then I will slowly lean down and lick your throbbing clit until you are about to come then I will pull away but before you can catch your breath my thick, hard cock will plunge into your wet, tight pussy making you come right then, making you scream my name and making you loose control of your shivering body. I will ram into you so hard my balls will slam against your ass making you squirm and moan. Then I will pull out only to fuck you again only this time hitting your sweet spot making you scream and yell. I will keep ramming into you grunting and groaning while you scream and moan over and over, until I finally come so strong and hard into you it sends you over the edge again then I will roll you over so you are on top of me with my cock still in you and hum until you fall asleep hot and sweaty on top of me._

Everyone was now just staring at Edward, not blinking, breathing or moving, they really didn't have a choice after hearing that come from the most gentlemanly like guy at school or anywhere for that matter. Mr Banner just coughed and said "Ummm, Mike please continue" in a very uncomfortable voice.

**Wow**

_Never underestimate a Cullen_

**Clearly**

_You're not upset?_

**Are you kidding I can make do with just the note if I have to**

_I'm starting to think you may get the show to go with it... _

_Ring- Ring, the bell went off._

Bella and Edward ran away from the class as fast as was humanly possible in Bella's case and what was acceptable in Edward's.

"Omc, I can't believe that just happened did you see you look on Mr Banner's face, or what about Mike and the rest of the class. We are never going to live this down." Bella cried.

"Just be grateful you couldn't hear their thoughts Mr Banner was amazed, Mike was having more sick fantasies, all the guys in the class wish they were the ones doing that to you and all the girls...well I'm sure you can guess." Edward said in a disgusted tone.

"I can't imagine what everyone is going to say when we get home" Bella said slightly scared.

"I don't think you're going to have to wait" Edward confirmed.

"Edward, what is that hard looking thing pocking out of your crotch" Emmett said in a teasingly innocent tone.

"Funny Emmett" Edward said annoyed that his siblings were acting so immature.

"looks like some people had a bit too good of a time in biology judging from the smell coming off Bella and the obvious tent Edward has pitched and the incredible amounts of lust rolling off both of you. God not even Emmett and Rose produce that much during there "quiet time", how do you do it" Jasper said in a half joking and half seriously confused way. Edward and Bella just shook their heads and walked toward the car preparing themselves for the teasing that was bound to never stop.

**

* * *

**

(((((((( ok so this is the first and only thing I've written - I was simply bored and thought why not I read fan fiction all the time. so there you go a dirty talking Edward. Pllllleeeeeeaaaaasssssssseeeeeeee leave reveiws I have no idea what that was like so let me know and I might write something else!! :):):) thanks for reading :D )))))))))


End file.
